So Mote It Be
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Short Dave fic. Centers on his religion and relationship with his mother. RR! Religious Flaming will be happily deleted.


Short Dave Angst

Short Dave Angst

David Malucci sat on the roof of County looking into the stars.His mother told him once that the stars held the future.Dave looked up at one bright star.

"Mommy."He whispered to the star.

He'd told that to his father way back when he was in the third grade.His tall, strong father asked him who'd told him that."Mommy did."Dave had replied.His father smiled."Jackie?"He'd asked, heading into the kitchen to talk to his mother.Dave walked over to the couch and turned on his Pong system.He played until he heard loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"LOOK, BITCH!YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE GIVEN UP THOSE STUPID BELIEFS YEARS AGO!"

Dave knew what had happened.His mother was a witch.No, not a bitch kind of witch, but a witch that practiced the Craft.His mother had taught him all about the craft, and how to use his powers for the good that they are meant for.She had told him never to tell his father that they still practiced the Craft.He had slipped.

"Joe, I swear…I haven't practiced witchcraft in years.Not since I began to date you."His mother had pleaded.

"Then WHAT exactly was it that you taught our son?Our good, Catholic son?"

"I just told him a story to keep him quiet on the way home from the market."

Dave knew she was lying, but never said anything.The first belief of his religion was to respect all other religions.Which he did.He had Jewish, Muslim, Christian, and even a Buddhist friend in his area of New York.His father didn't have that belief.He believed all the hollywood bullshit, that Witchcraft was Satanic, which it wasn't."To name Evil is to give Evil power."His mother told him.

"Joe!Stop, please!I have never-"

Dave covered his head with a pillow as he heard his mother being hit.It didn't stop for a good half an hour, and by the time it did stop, he could barely breathe.

Joe Malucci walked out of the kitchen, a happy smile on his face."Hello, son!"He said, cheerfully, as though nothing had happened."Hi, Dad!"Dave chirped, as if nothing had happened.He kept his spirits up, so as not to get beaten himself."How was school?"Joe asked."I got an A in spelling, and a B plus in math!"He said excitedly."Well, that's good!"Joe said, ruffling the mane on young Dave's head."Bye, Daddy!"Dave chirped as Joe left for his poker game.The minute the car was gone, Dave jumped up to help his mother.

"David…My book."She told him, slowly trying to stand up.Dave helped her up and down the stairs to the basement.She hobbled over to the wall and pushed a button under the fusebox.A door opened from the brick wall.This house was built by her grandfather, also a witch.He knew that there would be problems with practice, so he put in the secret room.Dave helped his mother over to a bed and lay her down on it.He walked over to a table with a book, a basket full of supplies and candles.

"Don't worry, mommy!You'll be okay in no time!"He said.He read from the book what he needed to do for a healing spell.He lit candles, and then prayed to each of the spirits.He then walked over to his mother and began to chant out a healing spell.He felt the prescence of the spirits as he healed his mother's pain.Soon, he opened his eyes to see his mother flitting about, her wounds no longer in pain.She smiled.

"You ought to be a doctor."She said.

"Why?"He asked. 

"You're a good healer."She told him

His father died soon after that.He had cancer from smoking 90 percent of his life.On his deathbed, Dave admitted that he was a witch.His father nodded."I know.Your mother told me."He had said.His father forgave them for it, and asked for forgiveness for beating his mother.It was granted, as Jacqueline and Joseph Malucci really were in love.

Dave stood up from his daydream and grabbed his rucksack.He took out an old spellbook, and set it down.He then prayed to the spirits of the North, South, East, and West, and began the health chant once again.He was healing, just like his mother told him to.

The End.

Lame, I know.I apologize for not continuing with my other fics, I just can't figure out where to go on them.I'll continue them soon, but in the meantime, I'll be pumping out new short fics of various subjects for the time being.Sry.

Also, don't flame me.I'm not a real religious person, but I respect all religions and I believe that you all should respect religions other than your own.All flames based on the difference of religion will be deleted.Thank you.


End file.
